Green Lantern: Wizards Light
by JediTemple112
Summary: This is a crossover with Harry Potter and Green Lantern. The Trio will gain rings and fight against the evil that plagues the universe and deal with the fact of being wizards and Green Lanterns. I do not own Harry Potter or Green Lantern.
1. Emerald Spell

Green Lantern: Wizards Light

Green Lantern: Wizards Light

"Harry, come on! We have to go or we are going to miss the train!" A young witch yelled out to a young wizard behind her.

"I am trying to go as fast as I can Hermione. I am not sure that I am able keep up with you like Ron does." I replied.

"Well, at least Ron had the sense to get up in the morning and get here early to secure us some seats." Hermione said, "You had to wake up late, thank Griffindor that I was at your house to wake you up in enough time."

"Yeah, about that, why were you there?" I asked, "I thought that you would be with Ron and I would have missed the train back to work."

"Well, I would have but Ron told me to go to your house and get you up because he figured that you would be sleeping still." Hermione replied, "And besides, I couldn't let the Boy Who Lived miss work."

"Arrgggg, 'Mione, you know I hate it when you do that." I said to the young girl.

"Well, I got you up, now lets board the train." She said as they approached the train. The trains to take us back to our childhood school and now their current workplace. I am Harry Potter, Defender against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, my friends Hermione Granger, Divination Professor and Ron Wesley, Potions Professor, both of them heads of houses as well as me. I am the head of Griffindor, Hermione is the head of Hufflepuff and Ron is actually the Head of Slytherin, much to his dismay at first. Ron actually put up quite a fight at the beginning. He was so worried that he would turn into Snape, but we reassured him that he would be a good Head of House for Slytherin. So far he has done a good job. It just gets kind of tough when it comes to the House Cup and Quiddich but they secretly root for my house to win all of it, since we all come from that house.

"Harry, say something? Come on, mate, things will get better when we get back to work. I am sure that the Headmistress will make you feel better once you talk to her." Ron said to me. Well, I am not sure about that Ron but I am sure that we can talk to her about the next school year. Oh well, this is a tale of my own. It has been about 5 years since that final battle against Voldemort. It has been 5 years since we have seen the images of war and battle in our minds. Now I am a professor for the school that I went to in my youth. I actually enjoy it for the most part. There have been some changes in my life as well. Ginny and I are no longer a couple, just too many differences and fights, she ended it, but the feelings were mutual. Ron and Hermione are still married and going strong. I am happy for them. Ginny and I left each other on good terms and still remain good friends to this day. Well, anyways, back to where I am going with this story. This day was going to start out normal for me but end with an adventure that I never expected to have. Well an adventure that the three of us never expected.

"Harry, so what do you plan on for the first years this year?" Hermione asked me, "Are you planning on teaching them about trolls or pixies this year?"

"I am going to teach them about Death Eaters and how to defend against the spells that they can use." I replied.

"Harry, Death Eaters are no longer around." Hermione replied back to me, "They all died when Voldemort died."

"I know, but there is no sense in letting them know about them, just in case if they do return." I said to her.

"Alright, but make sure that you tell them about everything, and I mean everything Harry." Hermione replied back to me.

"I will." I said to her, I mean come on Herm, I am sure that I will tell them about everything. I mean I was there when I fought them, and so were you. Well that's was very interesting for a first day back to work. Well I have to go and put on my robes for work. I wear a robe designed similar to the one that the students wear. I guess I wanted something that reminded me of simpler times. My robe is not black though, it is the colors of my house that I am part of. Ron and Herm have followed suit but none of the other professors have. The Headmistress, well Headmistress Lovegood at least is doing well; she became the Headmistress about a year ago when Herm decided that she did not want the job but recommended Luna for it. They even asked me but I declined because I thought that my attention would be better if I taught students. It is something that I feel is my destiny, well after the whole destroying Voldemort destiny thing.

"Harry, what's that?" Ron said as he looked up into the sky. I looked up and saw three bright green streaks heading towards us. I wonder what they are but then I remember what green meant but I never heard of that spell traveling at such a distance.

"Ron, run, that's a spell that you don't want to get hit by. Remember what green means." I yell to my friend as I start to move.

"Oh bloody hell!" Ron yells out, "Herm, move!"

I see the green streaks move towards us, but then I notice something different about them, they have an object with them. A green glowing ring, they look magical but I am not sure if they are.

"Hey, guys, it isn't a spell, it is a ring." I said as I stop suddenly.

"A ring?" Ron said as he stops too.

"What ring?" Hermione said as she stopped behind Ron.

"Well a set of rings following us." I said to them, but then the rings reached us and magically placed themselves on our fingers on our right hands.

"Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, the three of you has the ability to overcome great fear. You will now be transported to OA for additional training to become a Green Lantern. Welcome to the Corps." The rings said to us.

"Harry, did the rings just speak?" Ron said with a little fear in his voice.

"I think so, but how's that possible and who are the Green Lantern Corps.?" I asked.

"The Green Lantern Corps are an intergalactic law enforcement group. The Green Lantern Corps have 7200 members spanning the known universe. Two Corpsman to each sector of space. You have been chosen for this sector, 2814. Each of you will now to report to OA for additional training. Pleas stand by." The ring replied. At that moment, I realized that we have just stepped into a larger world.

Authors Note: Alright Folks, this is the beginning chapter for the trio. They are going to have the adventure of a lifetime. Harry and Ginny are not together so that would kind of make this AU but not really. There is not much else to tell about this story but Harry will no longer be the boy who lived, he will be the next hero with no fear. Does anyone remember what spell I am talking about?


	2. More Training

"What do they mean? Harry…what's going on?" Ron asked me, "I don't like the sound of it."

"Ron, I am sure that we will be in no harm." I replied.

"The Green Lantern Corps assures you will be safe." The ring said to us. As soon as that was done, we felt like we were being stretched out like spaghetti noodles and felt like we were moving really fast. Just as soon as the feeling was there it was gone and we were on a planet that I guess was OA but I was not sure. Just as we had the chance to look around a large pink creature started walking towards us.

"So you are the new poozers I have to train. Well come on, I don't have all day." The large creature said to us, "By the way, I am Kilowog, your instructor."

"Hello, I am Harry Potter and this is Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley." I replied, "Are we on Oa?"

"Yep, now get in a line and follow me, your rings will create your uniforms." Kilowog said to us. As soon as he said that, our rings glowed and our uniforms were there but mine was different. It was like my wizard robes but they were green and had the strange symbol that was on our rings on each shoulder and in the front left pocket.

"Hey! Poozer! You are not supposed to have the symbol until you finish training!" Kilowog said as he looked at me, "Besides, you are to wear the traditional GLC uniform until you graduate."

"Yes sir!" I replied as I changed the uniform to what Ron and Hermione are wearing. I look at Ron who is looking at Hermione. I can see that he is completely distracted by her, "Ron, snap out of it."

"Wha….I am sorry. I wasn't paying attention." Ron said to me.

"Yeah, you were too busy oogling 'Mione. Now let's go" I said to him as I dragged him along.

"Alright you poozers, here we are, you are to now learn the Green Lantern Oath. Now repeat after me. In darkest day, in blackest night. No evil shall escape my sight, let those who worship evils might, beware my power, Green Lantern's Light." Kilowog said to us. As I repeat the words, I think to myself, do we all have to say the same thing or could we make our own oath. Just as I was thinking that I saw a very beautiful woman walk past us. She was fair skinned and had blonde hair and green eyes that I have never seen before. She was shorter than me but what do I care, she was gorgeous.

"Harry Potter, please come with me." Kilowog said as he pointed at me. So I followed. I followed Kilowog for what seemed like forever and finally we were standing in front of a man that looked human but I was not sure then a few other humans or what I thought were humans at the time stand next to this other human.

"Harry Potter, I would like you to meet Hal Jordan, he is going to be your personal instructor. He is the best of us, trust me." Kilowog said to me, "He will train you; your friends will be trained by these other two, John Stewart and Kyle Rayner."

"Hello, I am Harry Potter. I guess I am supposed to learn from you Mr. Jordan." I said to the man that was standing in front of me.

"Harry, don't call me Mr. Jordan. Just call me Hal or Jordan. Mr. Jordan makes me feel old and Harry doesn't worry about being tense around me or my friends, I am pretty lax when it comes to being a Green Lantern but when battle arrives, I want you to follow my exact orders do you understand?" Hal Jordan replied, "Alright now that we have that understanding. Let's get out of here, time to head back to Earth and have some fun. Power up your rings and fly back, do you get me?"

I nod, and I power up my ring and a broom appears below me. It looks like my Firebolt and I look to the side of me and see Hal staring at me. I smile and say "I am a wizard where I am from, it is commonplace to have brooms and wands and stuff."

"I see, well whatever keeps your jet in the air I guess. You ready to go?" He said to me. I nod back and we take off, I love flying it is the best thing ever and with this ring flying is even better. I feel like I am going a million miles per hour with this thing. I look back and see Oa get smaller and smaller and see that my friends are following behind us with Kyle and John. I think that I am going to like being a Green Lantern.

Authors Note: Wow! The Trio had found different trainers, Hal, John and Kyle. Where is Guy? I am guessing he is still on Oa trying to find things to do. Anyways, this chapter is kind of short for a reason. I wanted to introduce Hal and the others and Harry's possible love interest in this story. Please Read and Review my story. If you have any comments, or better ideas, I will gladly appreciate them. Thank you. By the way, I do not own the Harry Potter Characters or Green Lantern. If I did, I would be rich and would not be here.


	3. Home Again

Green Lantern Wizards Light 3

Green Lantern Wizards Light 3

"Harry, why did we get stuck training with these guys?" Ron said to me as we were flying back to Earth. Ron, only you would complain about everything.

"I guess they feel that we would be better off training with Earthlings than aliens." I replied, "Besides, I like this Jordan character, he is actually kind of cool."

"Kind of cool? Kid, I am the king of cool." Jordan said to me, "Remember, we can still hear each other through the rings."

Crap, I totally forgot about that. Oh well, these new found powers are awesome. I guess I can skip the whole trip back to Earth because it was really uneventful. Ron and 'Mione had the best of time. They were constantly looking around and flying to look at the different stars and stuff. I just wanted to get back home and get some rest; this ring is making me tired as hell. I feel like I just battled Voldemort again. Oh well, getting back on track, we arrived on Earth, and from what I can tell back in England with Hal, John and Kyle. "Harry, where are we?" I hear from Hal.

"This is Hogwarts, School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. It is where we work. We are professors here. I am guessing this is before the school year starts, actually; ring what day is it? In Earth Terms please." I said.

"It is Tuesday." The ring replied

"It is the day that the students arrive to school. I guess we have to get back to work." I told Hal. I look around and Ron and Hermione are gone, I guess they went back to their room, "You are welcome to stay and rest up a bit, actually, we are looking for a professor to help students with flying and Muggle studies."

"Muggle studies?" Kyle asked, "What is a Muggle?"

"A Muggle is non magic folk, such as normal people." I replied, "But you and I are not normal are we. I mean, you fly around using a ring and superpowers."

"That is true." Hal said. I look around and John is just standing there like a soldier and not saying anything but he has this gleam in his eye like he wants to go exploring and maybe stay for some time. He feels at peace here.

"Well I guess, we can stay, I really don't have a home and Hal kind of does but he is gone so much that it really does not matter." Kyle said to me, "What do you say Hal, wanna stay?"

"You two can, I have to get back to Coast City, which is my HOME, Kyle, I will never forget the people of Coast City for what they done for me and the Corps. I will be back on the weekend to do training for you, Harry and these two knuckleheads here can help out as well on your training." Hal replied to Kyle while pointing at Kyle and John.

"Who you calling knucklehead?" Kyle asked kind of hurt but then again maybe not so much.

"Alright, see you around Hal." I said to Hal.

"Keep those lights burning bright, you hear me?" Hal called out to us as he flew away.

"I guess I should show you were you are going to stay. Follow me, we are going to put you in Griffindor Tower. That's where I stay and I am sure that there are extra rooms." I said to Kyle and John.


	4. Fear

Wizards Light: Feel the Fear

Wizards Light: Feel the Fear

Well I have been using my ring for about a few months now doing day to day things. Not really much happening at Hogwarts anyways. Ron and Hermione are doing their teaching thing. Kyle is helping out with me in Defense against the Dark Arts. I actually think he got confused about the whole dark arts thing. I guess he assumed it would deal with artwork because he showed up with a canvas and paints. I kind of just looked at him and shook my head.

"Professor Potter, what are we going to learn today?" a student asked me.

"We are going to learn about fear. Fear is a weapon that your enemies might use against you. But one must know fear to beat fear. If you can overcome your fears then you will be stronger." I replied, "So what do you all fear?"

"I am afraid of spiders." One of my students said from the back of the classroom.

"Ok, what about spiders makes you fear them?" I asked.

"The way they look, it is just creepy and how they can crawl everywhere." He replied.

"Ok, well spiders will not harm you unless you harm it." Kyle said without provocation.

"Yeah, but they still creep me out." The student replied to Kyle.

"I don't like spiders either but fear of them is not good." Kyle said right back.

"What else do you fear?" I interrupt.

"I fear that Voldemort will return someday." A girl student at the front of the class said to Kyle and I.

"I fear that too, but one must remember that you all have the strength to defeat him if you just remember what you learned in your classes, you will be victorious." I replied, "As I stated at the beginning of class, know fear you can overcome fear. Alright, everyone get out your books and the rest of the class is study hall. But only this one time it will be a study hall. Please focus on your fears and overcome them. That is also your homework; write a 5 page paper on your fears and ways to overcome them."

"Well, Harry, I would say that was your best class yet." Kyle said to me as I returned to my desk.

"I guess, maybe, I just hope that these students will be able to overcome their fears. I was thinking that some of these students might be able to become Green Lanterns if they wanted to." I replied, "I am just hoping that might happen."

"Well Harry that could possibly happen. Nothing in this world is impossible." Kyle said as we started to walk out of the classroom. As we start to walk down the hall, we literally bump into Ron, who is reading a book. "That's a change." I thought

"Hey, Ron, are you ready for some training?" Kyle said as Ron gets off the ground.

"Sure, but nothing like last night, please?" Ron replied, "No more spiders, what you imagined freaked me out."

"I promise that I will go easy on you." Kyle said as he started to walk away with Ron. I just look at them and wonder when Hal is going to return. There is so much I still have to learn.

"Harry, I need all of you to head to Coast City, NOW!" Hal said over the rings.

(Elsewhere in the School)

"Coast City, where is that?" Ron said as he heard it.

"It is where Hal is from. And it sounded like he needed our help." Kyle replied, "Find Harry and your wife, we need to fly there as fast as we can. John, did you hear that?"

"Yeah, I am already on my way with the girl." John replied.

"I have a name you know." Hermione said over the ring comm.

"Let's go find Harry." Kyle said to Ron.

(Main Hall)

I got up as soon as I heard the call from Hal. He sounded like he was in trouble. I knew that meant that something bad was going to go down. As I was walking quickly out of the Main Hall, I felt something fly past me. I looked around and saw something with a yellow trail. It only meant one thing, someone sent a ring like mine but yet, it is yellow. Drat! That can't be good. Then I felt it, a blast of energy hit me. I felt like a Patronus Charm just hit me. I looked up and saw….

"Hello, Potter. It is so nice to see you again." A voice said to me with menace.

"Malfoy!" I replied.

"Yes, it is me, Draco Malfoy, and with this little trinket I am finally going to finish you off once and for all Potter. You and your friends, especially that Mudblood." Draco said to me.

"You harm them, and I will kill you myself, with or without the ring." I replied with anger.

"Temper, temper, Harry. See you!" Malfoy replied with a smirk on his face as he flew off.

I went after him as fast as I could fly. I had to stop him. While on the way, I asked the ring. "What does the yellow ring do?"

"The Yellow Power Rings are created by the Qwardians. A group of extra-dimensional beings that use the color yellow which symbolizes fear. Green symbolizes willpower and is the central color in the spectrum. There are other colors. Some that will help the Green Lantern Corps. And some that will hinder the Corps." Someone said as I was flying. I turn and look and see it is Ganthet, "Ganthet, Malfoy is using the yellow ring, what does that mean?"

"It means that the ring selected him because he can instill great fear into the hearts of his enemies." Ganthet replied, "I am no longer a Guardian as well as my partner Sayd. We have formed a new Corps. The Blue Lantern Corps, they will help you in your quest to bring peace to the galaxy."

"Thanks, I guess, but we have to stop Malfoy." I said to the former Guardian.

"Harry, I am here actually to help you out. Will you take this Blue Power Ring and become one of our greatest?" Ganthet replied.

"I am already a Green Lantern, I can't just change that." I said to him as I stared at the Blue Ring, "Besides, I am sure that there are others that are more deserving of this ring."

"Harry, The ring has already chosen you." Ganthet replied. That's when I looked down at where my Green Lantern ring used to be and see it has been replaced by the Blue Ring, "Now go and help out the others, they are going to need you."

"I will, I will bring peace to the universe at last." I said to Ganthet as he starts to fade away, "With this ring, you will hear me sing. From end to end, I will send, all of my strength to bring peace at last." With that I feel the blue energy surround me and give me more power than ever before. I fly faster than ever to Coast City. Wait till Ron sees me.

A/N: WOAH!! HARRY A BLUE LANTERN!? I guess it is a first for everyone. Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	5. Author's Note

Wizard's Light: Author's note

Okay, I am currently working on the rest of this story but I am really busy at the moment with other projects as well. I have ideas on how it will continue but I am not sure yet on how they are going to work, so just hang on for a little longer. In the meantime, send me some ideas on what you would like to see and I might put them into the story somehow.

Thanks,

Mr. Hollywood


End file.
